gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Neubauer/Archives/65.191.137.16
65.191.137.16‎ This IPer keeps changing the Inventor portion of the Rock & Roll Jeopardy! article from it's section title to Created by and adding music by under music. Do something!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:04, September 8, 2016 (UTC) To Brandon: Thanks again for backing me up.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:08, September 10, 2016 (UTC) To 65.191.137.16‎: THIS IS NOT WIKIPEDIA! Furthermore, the title "Inventor" is Neubauer's idea and I want you to respect his wishes by please leaving it be. And more importantly, I am not a troll and Brandon's not a troll. We just don't like some of your edits.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:03, September 10, 2016 (UTC) 65.191.137.16‎ (His Version) This IPer keeps changing the Inventor portion of the Rock & Roll Jeopardy! article from it's section title to Created by and adding music by under music. Do something!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:04, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Howdy...want to bring this to your attention: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_%26_Roll_Jeopardy! EDIT: Just realized Kingofgameshows800 and the poster above are the same person. Kingofgameshows800 has been undoing some edits I made to this page to make it seem more professional...would be a minor thing, except now if you look at the edit history, he's started captioning his reversions. A recent one was "LEAVE THIS PAGE ALONE!" and the last one was "I see you still haven't learned your lesson." EDIT 2: And deleted my comment here with the caption "I have one thing to say bub...NO!" I hate to be the first to use the "T" word, but this is definitely troll-like behavior. The specific changes I think we need to keep are: * Keep the phrase "opening spiel" before the text of the intro * Change "Inventor" to "Created By" * Keep "Music By" under that section--there's a distinction between "theme by" and "music by" in television and I think it's important here 02:37, September 10, 2016 (UTC) To Brandon: Thanks again for backing me up.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:08, September 10, 2016 (UTC) To 65.191.137.16‎: THIS IS NOT WIKIPEDIA! Furthermore, the title "Inventor" is Neubauer's idea and I want you to respect his wishes by please leaving it be. And more importantly, I am not a troll and Brandon's not a troll. We just don't like some of your edits.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:03, September 10, 2016 (UTC)1) 1) Just because this isn't Wikipedia, it doesn't mean that we shouldn't make at least a token effort to be taken seriously. Does it? I deleted WolfBunny's begging for the music package for the same reason--not only was it pointless and in my opinion, silly (since even TVPMM doesn't have it, and if they don't then nobody does), but the mere act of publicly and openly asking for it in the way he did could cause problems. 2) What difference does it make whose idea it was? If Neubauer feels about it the way you say he does, let him say so to me himself. You are not credible in this regard. 3) You're not a troll? You've repeatedly deleted my comments here, on a talk page you don't own...you've given your edits on the RRJ! page some rather nasty captions...and that's just for starters. And for the record, the only person I accused of troll-like behavior is you. So define for me, please, how exactly you *aren't* behaving like a troll. And also, I (clearly) don't like some of your edits either. Does that mean I should go about it any differently than you are? 03:28, September 10, 2016 (UTC)